Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is an updated version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, featuring 12 new characters, 9 new stages, and updated gameplay. It was released on November 15 in North America, November 17 in Japan, and November 18, 2011 in Europe for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 at the discount price of $39.99 US, and February 22, 2012 for the PlayStation Vita. New Characters Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will add an additional 12 new characters, 6 from both the Marvel side and the Capcom side, bringing the total characters to 50. The full character list was leaked on July 20, 2011. Changes to Current Characters Akuma * Health decreased to 750,000. * Decreased priority of Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku. * Increased horizontal knockback range of Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku. * Hyakkishuu can be done in the air. * Additional hits can be added to Messatsu Gouhadou (all versions) through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Tenma Gouzankuu (all versions) through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Raging Demon through rapid buttons presses. Amaterasu * Decreased hit stun time on all normal attacks (L,M,H). * Decreased hit box size of M, cr.M. * Increased active frames of cr.M. * Weapon Change change is possible in mid-air. * Increased active frames of charged Thunder Edge. * Sword portion of Glaive Chop causes knockdown. * Decreased untechable time of Assist β (Cold Star). * Additional hits can be added to Divine Instruments through rapid button presses. Arthur * Health increased to 850,000. * Changed falling speed of j.S. * j.S can OTG. * Added starup invincibility to Heavenly Slash. * Increased untechable time for first hit of Hellbound Slash. * Additional hits can be added to Goddess' Bracelet through rapid buttons presses. Captain America * Can double jump. * Charging Star causes untechable knockdown and horizontal knockback. * M. and H. versions of Charging Star cause less damage. * Opponent's untechable time after a Shield Slash has been decreased. Thus Shield Slash has less hitstun. * L. Shield Slash can OTG. * Added some invicibility time to his Backflip. * Reduced opponent's knockdown time after a Hyper Charging Star. * Damage for assists γ and β have been increased. * Number of hits in Hyper Charging Star can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Chris Redfield * Can act immediately after a dash. * Increased float of cr.H. * Decreased startup of j.S and increased active frames. * Normal gun moves, Low Shot, cr.H, Air Low Shot can be empty canceled. * Minimum damage scaling on special attacks has been increased. * Increased active frames of Shot Gun. * Decreaed damage of Shot Gun. * Decreased untechable time of first hit of Combination Punch H. * Decreased gap of Prone Shot. * Machinegun portion of Sweep Combo can OTG. Chun-Li * M, cr.M can be jump canceled. * Yousoukyaku can OTG. * Slightly increased priority of Hyakuretsukyaku. * Adjusted so Kikouken is easier to perform. * Decreased startup of Tenshoukyaku. * Increased untechable time from last hit of Tenshoukyaku. * Can act after an Air Tenshoukyaku. * Lowered arc of Air Tenshoukyaku L. * Added new move "EX Spinning Bird Kick." * Additional hits can be added to Kikoushou through rapid buttons presses. Crimson Viper * Increased feint input timing slightly for L and M versions of Thunder Knuckle. * Slightly decreased forward moving range of Thunder Knuckle M. * Untechable time from Thunder Knuckle H decreases with combo length. * Added new move "Optic Laser" Dante * Increased knockback for all moves. * Adjusted hit stun time and float heights for all moves. * Decreased minimum damage scaling on normal and special attacks. * Decreased hitbox size of L and M. * Lowered float of Clay Pigeon. * Decreased cancel time during startup of Bold Move. * Commands that were performed through repetitve joystick motions can now be done with a single additional button press. * Increased invincibility frame startup on The Hammer, and decreased total invincibility frames. * Decreased damage of Volcano-Beehive. * Slightly increased horizontal knockback from Beehive. * During Devil Trigger, Dante can now triple jump and double air dash. * Additional hits can be added to Million Dollars through rapid buttons presses. Deadpool * Ground normal moves can be cancelled by his taunt. * Mad Wheel cannot be cancelled. * Opponent down time after a throw has been increased. * H.Ninja Gift floats lower and causes longer opponent incapacitation. * Incapacitation time from H. Ninja Gift decreases with combo length. * Chimichangas!! can be activated from Quick Work. * Special attacks can be canceled with a Teleport. * Number of hits in Happy-Happy Trigger (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. * Bola Loop with H.Ninja Gift is removed. Dormammu * Ground chains can go up to 3 hits. * L. attacks cause greater pushback. * Dark Matter can be canceled. * Flame Carpet will disappear if Dormammu is hit. * Normal throw causes untechable knockdown. * Dark Spell and Liberation can be performed in the air. * Liberation (2 red, 1 blue) is guaranteed to activate (active from 1st frame), causes untechable knockdown, rocks come out slower, and rock damage has been increased. * Liberation (2 blue, 1 red) is guaranteed to activate (active from 1st frame). * Number of hits in Chaotic Flame can be increased through rapid button presses. Doctor Doom * j.H. startup reduced, hit box enlarged. * j.S. causes untechable knockdown. * Total frames for j.Photon Shot have been reduced. * Number of hits in Photon Array (ground and air ver.) and Doom Time can be increased through rapid button presses. Felicia * Untechable time from Toy Touch decreases with combo length. * Rolling Buckler no longer automatically tracks towards the opponent. * Delta Kick can be done in the air. * Third hit of Air Delta Kick causes ground bounce. * Decreased total frames of Sand Splash (all versions). * Sand Splash can OTG. * Decreased total frames of Kitty's Helper. * Additional hits can be added to Dancing Flash through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Please Help Me through rapid buttons presses. Haggar * cr.H causes knockdown. * cr.H can OTG. * cr.H cannot be canceled. but can be cancelled to Pipe Swing. * Falls faster after an air throw. * Decreased initial startup invincibility of Assist α (Double Lariat). * Assist α (Double Lariat) no longer causes untechable knockdown. * Added invincibility to Rapid Fire Fist. * Additional hits can be added to Rapid Fire Fist through rapid buttons presses, the property already being done before. * Additional hits can be added to Giant Haggar Press through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Final Haggar Buster through rapid joystick rotations. Hsien-Ko * Reduced startup of cr.M and decreased active frames. * Jump attacks cause slightly less float. * Rantetsu can chain combo into Edoga. * Increased untechable time from Edoga. * Rantetsu and Edoga are now jump cancellable. * Increased variety of items Lei Lei can throw during Anki Hou. * Additional hits can be added to Tenrai Ha through rapid buttons presses. Hulk * Added new move "Impact Punch", which can be chained into from a variety of L. and M. attacks. * Gamma Charge given higher hit priority and now has super armor. * Gamma Charge Second floats higher. * Anti-air Gamma Charge Second M causes wall bounce. * Decreased time needed to charge for Gamma Wave. * Increased damage for Gamma Tornado. Iron Man * Adjusted his air dash properties (startup is slower, but speed is faster). * Removed double jump, but jump attacks can be canceled with air dash. * cr. H. can be canceled. * Increased opponent's untechable time after a cr.H. hit. * Increased hitbox size of H. and j.S. * Reduced minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. * Increased minimum damage scaling on his special attacks. * Commands input during a Repulsor Blast are fixed on the direction he is facing * Repulsor Spread command changed to pressing H. after Repulsor Blast. * Repulsor Spread causes untechable knockdown. * Smart Bomb damage increased. * Decreased untechable time for opponents after a Smart Bomb hit. * Total frames for a ground Smart Bomb have been decreased. * Total frames for Flight are faster. * Number of hits in Proton Cannon (and the angled version) and Iron Avenger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Jill Valentine * All attacks float a little higher. * Slightly decreased forward moving range of cr.M. * Slightly reduced hit box sizes of all jumping attacks. Magneto * Aerial forward tri-dash speed decreased slightly. * H. no longer causes untechable knockdown. * Total frames for L. and M. Electromagnetic Disruptor have been increased. * Reduced opponent block stun from Electromagnetic Disruptor. * Added new moves "Fatal Attraction," "Repulsion," and "Reverse Polarity." (Competitive player Justin Wong managed to call out to Capcom to balance these moves.) * Removed invincibility from Magnetic Tempest. * Number of hits in Magnetic Tempest (ground and air ver.) and Gravity Squeeze can be increased through rapid button presses. M.O.D.O.K. * Jump attacks can be canceled by air dashes. * Number of hits in Killer Illumination can be increased through rapid button presses. Morrigan * j.H and j.S priority has been slightly increased. * Increased frame advantage after all her throws. * Increased damage of Soul Fist. * Increased untechable time on a normal Soul Fist hit, but time decreases with combo length. * Added new move "Soul Drain." (New ES version of Soul Fist) * Decreased total frames for Flight. * Additional hits can be added to Finishing Shower through rapid buttons presses. Phoenix * Health changed to 375,000. * cr.M. range has been decreased slightly. * TK Shot and TK Trap will disappear if Phoenix is hit. * Phoenix is unable to perform additional actions after an Air TK Shot. Ryu * Can act immediately after a dash. * Minimum damage scaling on normal attacks has been increased. * Collarbone Breaker/Splitter(Sakotsu Wari) can be canceled. * Added new moves "Ren Hadouken(Chain Surge Fist)," "Baku Hadouken(Bursting Surge Fist)," "Hadou Shouryuuken(Surging Rising Dragon Fist)." * Added new move "Hadou Kakusei(Surge Awakening)." * During Hadou Kakusei, Shinkuu Hadouken becomes "Shin Hadouken(True Surge Fist)," and Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku becomes "Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku(True Tornado Whirlwind Leg)." * Additional hits can be added to Shinkuu Haduoken (ground and air ver., including Shin Haduoken) through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (including Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku) through rapid buttons presses. Sentinel * Health changed to 900,000. Even lower than the Event Mode patch in the original version. * Changed S. Launcher properties from Hyper Armor to Super Armor. * Opponent's untechable time after a Rocket Punch has been decreased. * Pushback from blocking Assist α from behind has been reversed. * Number of hits in Plasma Storm can be increased through rapid button presses. She-Hulk * Changed to be a heavier character. * cr.L. cannot be rapid fire canceled into itself. * Reduced movement distance of cr.H. (slide). * Added new move "Savage Swing." * If no commands are input for a moment after Runner's Start, a Chariot with super armor properties can be activated. * Torpedo from Runner's Start transitions faster. * Clothesline from Runner's Start transitions faster. * Opponent flies off further after being hit by Torpedo. * Hitting an airborne opponent with Clothesline causes a wall bounce. * Emerald Cannon causes you to move forward. * Number of hits in Taking out the Trash can be increased through rotating the joystick. Shuma-Gorath * j.S. is now untechable; removed OTG property. * For normal throws, not only health but Hyper Combo gauge is absorbed as well (decreases the opponent's and adds it to the player's side) * Devitalization comes out faster. * Number of hits in Hyper Mystic Smash and Chaos Dimension can be increased through rapid button presses. Spencer * Increased movement speed of Zip Line. * Spencer will float higher during Zip Kick. * Slightly decreased initial startup of Armor Piercer. * Added new move "Bionic Bomber." Spider-Man * Web Glide speed has been increased. * Web Glide can OTG. * Web Swing, Spider Sting, Web Ball can be canceled into Web Glide. * Can activate air Web Swing from ground Web Swing. * Web Throw is subject to damage scaling. * The total frames for Crawler Assault have been decreased. * Crawler Assalt causes untechable knockdown. * Ultimate Web Throw attack direction has been changed to the side. * Number of hits in Crawler Assault can be increased through rapid button presses. * Number of hits in Ultimate Web Throw can be increased through rotating the joystick. Storm * Added new moves "Fair Wind" and "Foul Wind." * Number of hits in Hail Storm, Lightning Storm (ground and air ver.), and Elemental Rage can be increased through rapid button presses. Super Skrull * Stone Dunk hit box has been increased. * Orbital Grudge floats higher. * Obrital Grudge super armor activates faster. * Meteor Smash can be activated in the air. * Death Penalty automatically brings you over the opponent. * Number of hits in Inferno (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Taskmaster * j.H. floats higher. * Decreased minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. * Web Swing can be canceled. * Charging Star causes opponent to fly to the side. * Charging Star floats lower. * Damage for Aim Master decreased. * H. Aim Master floats lower. * j.H. Aim Master floats lower. * Added new move "Sting Master". * Decreased minimum damage scaling on his Hyper Combos. * Legion Arrow damage will properly scale in combos (total damage remains the same when used by itself). * Number of hits in Legion Arrow (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Thor * Reduced pushback for M. * Hit boxes of L., j.L., Mighty Spark (before the beam comes out), and Mighty Smash have been enlarged slightly. * Increased minimum damage scaling on his normal and special attacks. * Opponent's untechable time after Mighty Spark has been increased. * Less time is needed to fully charge Mighty Strike and H. Mighty Smash. * Total frames for Mighty Strike have been reduced. * Active throw frames of Mighty Hurricane have been increased for all strengths. * Mighty Punish is invincible from the 1st frame. * Increased advantage time of Mighty Punish. * Active throw frames of Mighty Punish have been increased. * Number of hits in Mighty Tornado (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Trish * Readjusted magic series', so the chain combo M -> cr.M -> cr.H or H is now possible. * Can perform Trick "Hopscotch," Trick "Peekaboo," and Round-Trip only once per jump. * Decreased total frames of Air Raid. * Air Maximum Voltage can now OTG. * Additional hits can be added to Maximum Voltage (ground and air versions) through rapid buttons presses. Tron Bonne * j.H causes greater knockback. * Increased down time from a normal throw. * Gustaff Fire is cancelable. * Increased jump cancel time of Gustaff Fire. * Untechable time from rock pickup part of Bandit Boulder decreases with combo length. * Can cancel after throwing the rocks in Bandit Boulder. * Increased minimum damage scaling of special attacks. * Servbot Launcher (all versions) can be rapid fire up to three times in a row. * Lowered float of ground Bonne Strike. * Untechable time from Air Bonne Strike decreases with combo length. * Fixed Bonne Mixer and Shakedown Mixer so they can come out on an empty cancel. * Removed invincibility from Assist β (Gustaff Fire). * Additional hits can be added to Servbot Surprise through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Shakedown Mixer through rapid joystick rotations. Viewtiful Joe * Reduced hittable area when in the air. * Increased priority of j.S. * Slightly increased range of ground normal throws. * Reduced total frames of Shocking Pink. * Shocking Pink will not explode when sliding between buttons, and it cannot be juggled. * Added new move "V-Dodge." * Air Desperado can OTG. * Additional hits can be added to Mach Speed through rapid buttons presses. Wesker * Health decreased to 1,000,000. * Damage and speed increase as his sunglasses are completely shattered or removed. * Decreased startup of j.M. * Decreased float of Samurai Edge (Horizontal Fire). * Adjusted untechable time for all versions of Samurai Edge. * Phantom Move can be performed after Cobra Strike. * Decreased attack startup time of Jaguar Dash and increased active frames. * Increased damage of Jaguar Kick. * Increased hit box of Tiger Uppercut L and M. * Opponent cannot tech after wall bounce from Tiger Uppercut M and H. * Increased invincibility frame startup of Rhino Charge. * Additional damage scaling is added after a successful Rhino Charge, so damage is decreased on extra hits. * Additional hits can be added to Phantom Dance (ground and air versions) through rapid buttons presses. Wolverine * Dive Kick and j.L. hit box sizes have been reduced. * Berserker Slash invincibility has been removed. * Added new move "Berserker Rage" (formerly known as "Swiss Cheese") * Berserker Charge command input priority changed to the lowest among Hyper Combos. * Number of hits in Berserker Barrage X, Fatal Claw (ground and air ver.), and Weapon X can be increased through rapid buttons presses. X-23 * Mid-air special attacks can be canceled into Talon Attack. * Crescent Scythe floats higher. * Decreased untechable time for opponents after a Crescent Scythe hit. * Rage Trigger causes opponent to fly further to the side. * Number of hits in Rage Trigger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Zero * Health increased to 830,000. * Decreased hit stun time on all normal attacks * Slightly increased horizontal air knockback from Shippuuga. * Applied limit on number of air Hyper Zero Blaster that can be performed in one jump. * Can cancel moves into Max Hyper Zero Blaster (except for Hyper Combos). * Max Hyper Zero Blaster no longer causes untechable knockdown. * Ground recovery time increased after Sentsuizan. * Changed angle of Sentsuizan H. * Raikousen will go behind an opponent in the corner. * Rekkouha has slightly increased hit area. General Gameplay Changes *X-Factor Changes: **Now usable while in the air. **Speed and Damage boosts have been heavily revised for every character. **Longevity of X-Factor seems to be character specific. **Hyper combos in X-Factor are now subject to damage scaling. **X-Factor damage reduction minimum down from 50% to 35%. *Team Aerial Combo (TAC) Changes: **Performing a TAC now highlights the character getting hit in a color specific to the direction used for the TAC. This paired with a slightly longer TAC Counter window make it somewhat easier for players to counter team aerial combos. **A down TAC highlights the character getting hit blue and still gives a bar of hyper meter to the player performing the TAC. **Left or Right highlights the character green and results in the player who's character is getting hit to lose a bar of meter. **Up highlights the character red, it does the most damage out of the TAC's but has no additional effects. *Assists are now affected by hitstun deterioration during combos. *Players can now hold S to immediately chase the opponent into the air instead of having to press up on the stick. This can be turned off in the options menu. *Snapbacks come out slower. *When an assist is hit by a snapback, both of the player's assists will be temporarily unusable. *It is now impossible to block during an air dash. *Down-back air dashes have had their speed reduced. *Meter gain has been reduced by 10% from what it was in MvC3. New Stages Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 also features 9 new stages: * Shadowland: A new version of the Hand Hideout stage. Dark Daredevil sits upon his throne and watches the battle with the Hand ninjas. The temple has moved from the mountains to a nightime city environment. This is based off the Marvel Comics event "Shadowland" in 2010 where Daredevil becomes the new leader of the hand ninja and builds Shadowland, a temple/prison on the ruins of a building in hells kitchen previously destroyed by Bullseye during the Dark Reign event * Bonne Wonderland: A new version of the Kattelox Island stage. Winter has hit the island, and everyone is remaining inside, except the Servbots, who are out at play creating snowmen. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Air Show: Flying through the daytime sky is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, as jets take off. This version of the stage places fighters aboard the Helicarrier itself, as opposed to the original iteration wherein players merely fought on a nearby aircraft with a view of the Helicarrier. * Chaos at Tricell: A new version of the Tricell laboratory. All of the B.O.W.'s have broken out of containment and have completely wrecked the labs. Numerous items from the Resident Evil series lay scattered in the background. * Danger Room: A new version of the Danger Room stage, which is now renamed Training Room in UMVC3. Professor X watches as the fighters prepare for battle in the new Danger Room stage. This stage is actually shown as the main menu in the original MVC3. * Asgard: Sea of Space: A new version of Asgard. Nightfall has come in the land of Asgard, causing the buildings to give off a beautiful golden glow. * City That Never Sleeps: A nighttime version of the Daily Bugle stage. The parade is over, and instead the crowds of New York City gather to watch the battle on a large screen, and to see Felicia and Dazzler at a concert. * Days of Future Past: A new version of the Metro City stage. In a dystopian future, Sentinels have risen to slay and/or imprison members of the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 cast. Already slain are Cyclops, Marrow, Iceman, Jin, Cable, Amingo, Captain Commando and Sonson. Apprehended include Colossus, Ruby Heart, Gambit, Hayato, Psylocke, Rogue, and B.B. Hood. Mega Man apparently still wanders free as a reference to Wolverine who was on the original Days of Future Past comic book cover. * Demon Village Redux: A different version of the Demon Village. In an homage to Gargoyle's Quest on the Game Boy, Demon Village is presented in black and white. Playable characters still appear in color, however. New Game modes Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will also feature new game modes. *Spectator Mode: A mode that allows players to view other players fight. Up to 6 players can watch a fight at a time. *Galactus Mode: A mode that allows you to play through arcade mode as Galactus, the final boss of the game. He inhabits the right side of the screen and will fight teams of three AI characters. *Heroes and Heralds Mode: A free, post-release DLC mode that allows players to equip their characters with 3 cards, from a selection of over 100, that change attributes, including but not limited to parrying, super armored assists, X-Factor blowback, dizzying attacks, projectile invincibility, special cancels into specials, invisibility, etc. Trivia *There was a rumor circulating in March of 2012 that another edition of the game would be released. A poster was leaked online with the Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 logo with a large yellow X over it; rumors said the game would possibly be called Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Extreme Edition (hence the "X" for "Extreme") and would cost $39.99 for new buyers and $14.99 as DLC for people who already owned Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Apparently, the game would include 8 new characters; this supported a report back in 2011 that 8 characters were cut from the Ultimate edition to make the holiday sales. However, this has been dismissed by Seth Killian and several other Capcom representatives, who stated that the recently released costumes are the only current plans that Capcom has for the series; however, they didn't deny that another version could sometime come out in the future. *The alternate versions of the MvC3 stages reference the alternate versions of the stages in MvC2, like the snowy version of the Clock Tower, and a night version of Ruby's ship; however, more work is put into these and some are in different locations entirely, like Shadowland being near Dark Daredevil's throne, and the daytime of the Helicarrier actually being on the Helicarrier than on some platform watching it. *UMVC3's Capcom-style boxart is drawn by Shinkiro, the same person who made the boxart of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *Buyers will have the opportunity to change the the cover with one of two different box arts: One drawn by a Marvel artist, and a Capcom artist. *Even though only 8 new stages were announced, a ninth one was added to the game. *The sign She-Hulk destroyed in the full cinematic trailer said Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Gallery UMVC3_Screen.jpg|Character Selection Screen 13 umvc3artwork03.jpg|New Artwork after the Reveal of Vergil and Iron Fist UMVC3-Cover-2.jpg|Alt. Box Art featuring all 12 New characters in a Marvel comic style P3ymw jpg.png|Japanese promo Featuring All character models B812ba3a8bc57b0ba5682949e03ca899.jpg Detail.jpg Also See List of Marvel moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 List of Capcom moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Special Conversations External Links *Official Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 website *http://www.facebook.com/marvelvscapcom3?sk=wall